Ser Roland Osteler
Some say that I need to protect the weak. Why should I do that? In my eyes, they're not even people. Just a waste of my time. Now continue with your investigation before you call down my holy judgement! Ser Roland Osteler, to Harry on his nature as a knight Ser Roland Osteler is the 38th Commander of the Holy Melsan Knights. He is a likely to play a key role in the upcoming War of the Four Powers . His life is one of servitude to the High Elders of Druin, most notably Vallogo Desway. A proud yet arrogant man, Ser Roland has been described by many to be insufferable. Nevertheless, he is a capable fighter, known throughout Druin as a man of the people. Ironically, Ser Roland considers those of lower class to be little more than a nuisance to him. He wields the greatsword Great Justice, the traditional weapon for the Melsan Commander. As the commander, Ser Roland controls the closest thing to an army that the Theocracy possesses. Although not religious, Roland has been shown to despise those who worship evil gods, such as Pharasma or the Demon King. Ser Roland is a minor POV character, his chapters detailing events inside the Druin council chambers. Should it be required, his battle theme is Nemea's Theme from Warriors Orochi 3 The Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Black Speech Ser Roland's first appearance is during the event known as the Black Speech. After learning of Astrul Desway's murder through an unknown method, Ser Roland carried out the unenviable task of informing High Elder Vallogo. Roland's appearance on the stage prompted murmurings from the audience, which was enough for Zenaxus to notice. Roland also acted as a guide for the heroes during their investigation of the murder. Whilst he did participate in the fight with the thieves, he did not strike anyone due to Harry's swift dispatch of said thieves. A few days later, Ser Roland was seen guarding the Blessed Gate. He politely asks Zenaxus to escort a prisoner to Norden, since he is apparently very busy with the aftermath of the Black Speech. To the group's surprise, this prisoner is revealed to be Harry, who had attempted to pass the Blessed Gate without paying the toll. Ser Roland commanded Zenaxus to take Harry to Drago Duneswal, unaware that Drago had recently joined the Trident Association. After Vallogo Desway's eldest son Junior was assassinated during the night a few days later, Ser Roland followed reports of the perpetrator to Plage. He was accompanied by Count Benjen III, who was now eager to leave the city. Roland chanced upon Zenaxus and his companions in Plage, and offered to accompany them to Norden. Unfortunately, Ser Roland and his contingent of knights were butchered by a gang of raiders near the coast. Only Roland and their escort survived. Upon arrival in Marais, a small village halfway between Plage and Norden, Ser Roland retired to an inn to recover from the assault. Two days later, after the murder of Old Man Swiths, Roland rode his horse hard to catch up to Brooke Moon. Since her weapon had been left at the crime scene, Roland wished to question the young Melsan peasant. After a short confrontation, Brooke and her companions were branded enemies of the Theocracy. Ser Roland did try to arrest Brooke, but she made it to the Georgic Alliance after Roland fell from his horse. The Holy Conflict Leading the defence of Druin during The Holy Conflict, Roland was injured at some point and forced to retreat to House Paunch. There he was found by the Heroes of Time and taken to Nekro Sander for healing. Although the Shadowman was unable to help with healing, he was able to share some lore of the Three Keys, suggesting that the Trident Key was hidden somewhere in Bergahorn. Battle of Carcino Bay Personality Ser Roland has two notable personalities. The first is the pleasant, cordial knight that protects the innocent as any knight should. This persona is a facade, carefully built up over years to allow Ser Roland access to many of Druin's facilities at a reduced price. His true nature is one of disdain for anyone he perceives to be of a lower class than him. This encompasses most of the population, including all of the other Melsan knights. Roland's wild mood swings have become infamous amongst his peers, as has his catchphrase, oft used to describe the poor. "Not even people" Roland's utter disdain for anybody except himself has caused those who know him to label him insufferable. Though no one dares to raise a hand against him, for fear of his position and superior combat prowess. The one person that Roland respects is High Elder Vallogo Desway. It is not clear why this is, since Vallogo is technically of a lower birth than the mighty House Osteler. Nevertheless, it is clear that Roland holds Vallogo in higher esteem than either Tror or Marlon. See also; Theocracy of Melsa High Elder Vallogo Desway High Elder Tror Panuch High Elder Marlon Sinus Category:Character